Bambietta Basterbine (Darknesslover5000)
) |birthdate = |age = Unknown |gender = Female |height = |weight = |eyes = Green |hair = Raven |bloodtype = A |affiliation = N/A |occupation = Quincy |partner = |base of operations = N/A |education = N/A |marital status = Single |alignment = N/A |family = N/A |status = Alive |bow = N/A |seele = N/A |ginto =N/A}} Bambietta Basterbine' (バンビエッタ・バスターバイン, Banbietta Basutābain) is a Quincy and a member of the Vandenreich's Stern Ritter, with the designation "E". She is known for her association with Sieglinde Lange. Appearance Bambietta is a relatively petite and young girl with long, dark hair. Her attire is a variation upon the Stern Ritter's typical white uniform, consisting of the order's signature hooded-cloak and a thigh-length trench coat, as well as knee-high boots, a miniskirt and black stockings. She also wears a heart-shaped belt buckle and a white cap, which features a black peak and the Vandenreich insignia emblazoned on its front. Personality Bambietta is a woman who seems to delight in battle. However, she is not psychopathic; in fact, she can be thoughtful in battle, and seems to have a knack for analyzing her foe's abilities, though for the sight on onlookers, this is just her being brutish as usual; she cherishes fighting more than anything in the world, and will become annoyed if she is denied an opportunity to get into a scrap; screaming in joy as she slaughters her enemies. Out of combat, she does seem rather serious and malicious a stark contrast to her usual demeanor; however, it could be debated that her 'fighting personality' is a front to deal with the troubles of killing in cold blood; or probably not. She is no-nonsense, being aggressive to her subordinates. When in this mode, will just allow her powers to do the talking for her. However, she does definitely care for the females she acknowledges as allies; but she shows a hatred of men; reviewing them as naught but "pests". She is not above attacking her male subordinates to vent her frustration, sometimes bringing them into her room under false pretenses before killing them without remorse; in a very similar manner to that of a black widow. It can be debated that this behaviour stems from a bad time in her life; or her childhood. History Plot For Bambietta's involvement in the canon continuity, please see here. Equipment Blue Flames: As a former member of the Vandenreich, Bambietta bears knowledge of the creation of "blue flames", which are simply condensed Reishi. It is powerful enough to set fire to the rocks and sand of Hueco Mundo, that usually cant burn, and are able to set alight all things made of reishi. Medallion: Bambietta possesses a round, unnamed device that is roughly the size of a person's palm and has the Vandenreich insignia etched into its surface. When activated, the device is capable of stealing a currently released Bankai in the immediate vicinity. Hollow Bait: Typically used by the Quincy to aid in the extermination of low-level Hollows by attracting them when the flat, round tablet is crushed and scattered. Powers & Abilities Physical Abilities Ways of Combat Physical Attributes Spiritual Abilities Spirit Weapon Reishi Sword: Using her abilities as a Quincy, Bambietta is capable of concentrating both spirit energy and particles in order to transform them into weapons. Her favored weapon manifests in the form of an ornate and rather short broadsword, somewhat reminiscent of a Chinese dao, with a forked blade in the style of Zulfiqar. Using this sword, she is capable of bifurcating multiple Shinigami and their respective Zanpakutō with apparent ease.